Paint and Lust
by CaptainJamesMay
Summary: Adam and Katherine have finally patched things up, they have a baby together...set a couple of months after the baby's birth and they haven't had sex in a long while... Stay tuned for Ch. 2.


It wasn't really the best film in the world, but it was just some background noise for the two of them. Adam Mayfair and his wife Katherine had had a long day decorating their new born son's bedroom; Adam had the wonderful idea a week ago after he saw a colour of paint that he thought Nathan would like. With their paint covered clothes they looked silly, having got covered with paint all over they looked ridiculous. Adam had paint in his hair and paint over his face, warm little splodges of yellow and some tiny dots of white from re-painting the ceiling. Katherine his wife had soft yellow highlights in her chocolate coloured hair and white spots making her look like she had some sort of illness.

Katherine was lying down behind him, her long brown hair flowing down over her shoulders and over the side of her breast. Instead of watching the film she found herself moving her hands slowly up and down Adam's spine, a feather light touch which was making him feel more and more relaxed as the moments passed.

Soon enough her hands slipped over his hip slowly, he took in a slow but steady breath as he felt her hand moving closer and closer to one of his sensitive spots, the bit between his belly button and his hip.

Katherine moved her mouth slowly to his shoulder and planted soft loving kisses along the mass that was there, although he was wearing a shirt he could still feel her warm, soft lips. He couldn't help but smile at her ministrations, his eyes didn't drift from the screen though…thing's had been on and off for the two just recently and it had been months since they had even had time for any kind of sexual pleasures…the baby had meant that sex was really out of the question and then when he was born the only time spent in bed was to catch up on lost sleep.

Katherine moved her kisses from his shoulder to his neck, where he could feel not only her warmth but also her moist lips. "Mmmm" she hummed against his rough skin with a smirk. Adam chuckled a little and turned his head to face her "What are you humming at?" he asked with a quizzical eyebrow. Katherine just shook her head and locked eyes with him, her hand gently and slowly moving down over his sensitive spot, which made his stomach twitch every time…to his crotch. As soon as Adam felt her hand run over his penis he grinned up at her and shook his head "Are you trying to turn me on?" he asked.

Katherine had put Nathan to sleep in his cot in their room and Dylan was away at college…so he knew that whatever they did nobody would catch them. But her touch still felt a little alien to him because it had been such a long time.

"Umm, what do you think?" she asked back sarcastically. She moved her head down to kiss him, her tongue running gently over his bottom lip and into his mouth, massaging his tongue. Adam returned the kiss opening his mouth a little wider so she could enter his mouth with her tongue.

As they kissed, Adam's hand's moved slowly down her back to her ass where he squeezed softly. Katherine moaned softly into his mouth as she felt him squeeze her, a gesture which Adam didn't do often enough for her liking…it made her feel kind of sexy. "Adam, you're so hard" she whispered as she reached her hand down a little further so she could cup his whole package…or at least try too, but he was just too large to fit into one hand.

As she kissed him she reached her free hand up to his cheek and gently ran the backs of her fingers over his stubble. She loved it when he had stubble, it felt good running down her stomach and when he kissed her neck she loved the textures of his soft and gentle kisses against the rough feeling of his stubble.

Adam groaned a little as she wrapped her hand around him through his joggers, the thin material feeling like a suit of amour for him. He just wanted to get them both naked and connected, in every possible way. When she mentioned about him being hard he couldn't help but smirk again "It's your fault…what brought this on?" he asked looking down at her hand on him. A simple reply would have been enough for him, but he got an enigma of an answer "Well, first off…I was bored, secondly you look so good today, with your muscles…your shirt kept riding up and I could see that fine stomach of yours" she paused and ran her cheek against his "This stubble for another reason, I love the feel of it against my clit" she purred.

Adam swallowed hard as she went on to explain, he couldn't help but wonder what the hell had come over her today…maybe she was high off paint fumes or something, he didn't know. She never used sexual terms like that. But what he did know was that he was extremely turned on and his wife was talking to him in ways he could have only imagined. In a husky voice Adam moved his mouth up to her ear and said "I love the feel of your clit against my tongue" knowing that what he said hadn't even come close to how amazing her words were, but he could try.

Adam's admissions only made Katherine more determined to make sure she made the most of this tonight. After months of almost pure celibacy Katherine felt ready to make love, Adam didn't know if he was ready or not, but he guessed by his bodily reactions that he was more than ready. Having a baby with somebody and being awake all the time took it out of you, but Nathan was 4 months old now and he was starting to sleep more, Adam and Katherine had been able to get much more sleep.

Gently moving her hand up and down his hardening shaft she could feel every inch of him fill her from her memory, only making her desire him more…Adam had been the only man that had made her come, she had slept with a couple of men before him and one husband before they were married…none of them had satisfied her every need as well as him.

Adam had only ever slept with four women; he had slept with one of his friends from High school, his first serious girlfriend, Sylvia and Katherine. The dating scene, for Adam, hadn't been very successful at all and he had given up all hope after 6 months, but when out jogging one evening he literally ran back home to Katherine after she had kicked him out…they had worked on their relationship and managed to pull themselves out of a hole, a deep, deep hole.

Katherine moved her eyes from his deep ocean blue eyes and over his face with a giggle "Adam, you look stupid" she told him finally, but was soon silenced when she felt his deft fingers trying to gently pop open the flies on her paint covered jeans. "So do you…" he assured her with a grin.


End file.
